Altar Bound
by Siephe
Summary: Naruto is nearly 25 years and there has been peace in Konoha for many years. That is till Tsunade demands something awful of Naruto... ShounenAi. NaruxSasu
1. The Trouble Begins

I know I really shouldn't start another fic while I have others I need to complete

I know I really shouldn't start another fic while I have others I need to complete... But this idea just kept swimming in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, I hope everybody likes it. Please leave a comment at the end!

**Warning:** This story has Shounen-Ai, which means boy x boy love. If you don't like that kind of stuff, then please pick a different story to read.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. I wish, but nope.

**Altar Bound**

**Chapter 1 - The Trouble Begins**

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" A loud, piercing shriek filled the air of the normally peaceful village of Konoha. Birds flittered from their perches up in the trees and a poor animal somewhere probably died, blood pouring out from its poor ears.

Tsunade-baa-chan winced at the sound. At her age, she was old, but despite that, she appeared to be in her mid twenties with large breasts and looked like your typical blond, and unless _somebody_ leaked out the truth, _nobody_ would know better about her age. Of course, you would _hope_ that you didn't know her age, otherwise you'd just might find yourself acquainted with her fists and a nearby wall within the time frame of two seconds.

"You heard me clearly the first time Naruto. And unless you've lost your sense of hearing and Kyuubi is gone from you, I doubt you would've missed it," the woman said calmly. Apparently, she was used to this sort of behavior from the young man.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto protested. He couldn't _believe_ what he was hearing.

"I am serious. You have to get married and get married soon otherwise I'll _take back_ the title of Hokage." Tsunade smirked at the look on the poor guy's face.

"You can't do that!" Naruto looked devastated at the thought of losing his precious title of Hokage.

At the age of twenty-four, almost twenty-five, Naruto was at his prime. He had received the title of Hokage at the age of twenty and was damn proud of it. It seemed at last things were going his way. The majority of his fellow shinobi didn't hate him - in fact, they respected him and the villagers began to like him, especially since he saved the village a few times during the war with Orochimaru; that and the fact that he was Hokage helped.

A scary look came upon the previous Hokage's face. Naruto appeared to have shrink. Sometimes, Naruto was still afraid of the old woman, after all, she still had her inhuman strength and her medical knowledge, which made numerous possibilities of pain possible... He gulped visibly.

"Ok, ok... Maybe you might be able to..." the young man muttered to himself. Out loud he whined, "But I don't want to get married! I like things the way they are! Why do I have to get married!" Naruto didn't want to get married. The thought of getting married and then settling down sounded a bit strange to him. Besides, who would he marry? His crush on Sakura had long passed and now the two were just close friends.

Tsunade sighed. "Because I'm bored, and there hasn't been anything happening lately. Besides, I want to arrange another wedding," she explained.

"Then go pick on someone else! I'm the Hokage! I have things to do!"

Irritation flashed through Tsunade's eyes. "And just _who_ do you think gave up that title so _you_ could have that title? You know what? I bet you're only protesting because you're afraid of being rejected and because you can't _find_ anyone to marry you," the blond woman taunted.

Naruto's stubborn pride kicked in. "I bet I can too!" he shouted.

"Ha! I doubt it. I bet you can't get someone to say 'I do' before... say... your 25th birthday, much less even get a fiancée!"

"Can too! How much do you wanna bet on that?"

"I'll buy you... a years supply of ramen if you win the bet... And if you lose..." The scary face on the woman just became a bit scarier - if that was possible.

Naruto drooled at the thought of that... Free ramen for a year!

"You're on!" he shouted, sealing his fate.

Tsunade grinned. It was a very pleased grin. "You had better not go back on your word, brat."

"Tch, as if! That's my way of the ninja!"

Inwardly, the scary woman was laughing like a maniac at how Naruto's own way of the ninja had just caught him in a trap to get him married and settled down. Whistling, she walked out of the Hokage's office, leaving a fuming Naruto behind.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that the realization of what had just happened hit him.

He had made a bet. To get married. Within a month. To someone. Married.

A shriek filled the air once more.

"Gaah! Who am I going to marry! I can't just go up to someone and ask them to marry them... Maybe I could ask someone to pretend to be my fiancée... After all, Tsunade betted he couldn't even get a fiancée. Naruto grinned fiendishly.

A brilliant idea struck him. He could do kage bushin no jutsu and then transform his shadow replication using his famous sexy no jutsu and pretend that this replication was to be his fiancée! Boy... He was on a roll today!

The door opened and Tsunade's head popped in.

"Oh yeah Naruto, I almost forgot. No using kage bushin no jutsu and then using your sexy no jutsu. By the way, that jutsu is very strange - it changes you to appear not only on the outside as a girl, but on the inside as well."

Naruto grumbled. Who cared about _that_? All _he_ cared about at the moment was the fact that his _brilliant_ plan was ruined!

Tsunade left, leaving a disgruntled Naruto alone again.

Ok... But that still didn't mean he could get someone to pretend right? Satisfied with that thought, he began going through a list of possible females.

_What about Hinata? _He thought. Despite the girl getting over her very long crush on him after all this time, the girl still had a spot in her heart for him. _She'd do it for me... She's such a nice girl... But then again, I don't want Kiba out after me..._ Kiba and Hinata had been going out for two years now.

_Temari?_ Temari was the sister of one of his close friends, and also the Kazekage of the Sand, Gaara. Shikamaru wouldn't mind if he borrowed the girl for a bit... But then again, Temari would probably throw a fit, in which Shikamaru would just roll his eyes and say how troublesome it was.

_Ino?_ Even though Chouji wouldn't mind since he was very nice, Naruto didn't want to be stuck with her for a period of time. She was just too annoying.

And Sakura... Well she was out of the question, since she was _married_ to none other than the Fuzzy Eyebrows himself, to everyone's surprise. They even had a daughter to boot. Fortunately, the daughter mostly resembled Sakura except for the colouring.

Naruto slouched over his desk and sighed. He couldn't think of anyone else. Muttering a curse under his breath, he tried to wrack his brain for someone else.

That was when Sasuke walked into the room. Naruto sat up, an absolutely _evil_ expression on his face that even paused the almighty _Sasuke_ in his tracks.

The cogwheels in Naruto's brain began to turn as they worked on perfecting his newly gained plan.

Poor Sasuke didn't know whether to run for his life or to be a brave shinobi and do what he had come here for.

The correct choice would've been to screw his pride and run. Run _very_ fast.

So? What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I continue? Do tell!


	2. Enter Uchiha Sasuke

And the story continues

And the story continues...

**Altar Bound**

**Chapter 2 - Enter Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, like a deer caught in the headlights. The look that Naruto had on his face sent him shivers.

"Why hello Sasuke... You were _just_ the person I was looking for... Please... Come sit," the blond boy said, a very pleased look on his face.

Sasuke gulped silently and walked towards the desk where Naruto was sitting, as the Hokage commanded. The behavior that Naruto was showing was very unlike Naruto... It was almost as if Naruto was... purring? Since when did _he_ purr? Maybe he got the trait from the fox inside him.

To be truthful, the brunette had grown up pretty well. He still had the same hairstyle and the same skin tone that drove the girls crazy as many years before. And like his appearance, the fact that many girls still pined after him hadn't changed either. It didn't help that he was still a bachelor _and_ one of the top Jounin in Konoha. However, at the age of 25, there was one thing that annoyed him and that was his height. He was just shy of six feet. That wasn't a bad thing in itself, but the fact that Naruto, who used to be shorter than him had hit a late growth spurt and was now _taller_ than the Jounin.

It was often said that the two were opposites where appearances were concerned. On one hand, Sasuke had the dark, misogynist type of look with a sinewy build and dark black eyes that you could drown in. His voice was soft and smooth, like silk caressing your body, making you shudder. Naruto, on the other hand, had an aura of light and brightness surrounding him and he was anything _but_ feminine. He had the rough, masculine charm to him and as if Mother Nature had given him a gift for all the trouble he had gone through, he had suddenly developed a certain, attractive sex appeal, though the girls in the village would rather _die_ than admit that Naruto was... attractive. He was well built, with great strength, like Tsunade-baa-chan. He wasn't too buff, but instead, he was just right, just perfect for girls who wanted to fantasize about a pirate taking them off sailing into the Seven Seas or something of the sort. And like the opposite of Sasuke's soft, calm voice, Naruto had a loud voice, though now, instead of its once loud and annoying sound, it was sort of a husky, low voice with a hint of a growl in it.

The two were like Ying and Yang - in appearance and in personality. Throughout the years, the two's personalities had remained the same, though Naruto did mature some what, meaning there were less pranks. After all, the village wouldn't really appreciate their Hokage playing pranks on everyone. And like Ying and Yang, the two were inseparable, ever since the war with Orochimaru and the Sound country. The two had bonded and became the closest of friends and were pretty much together all the time, to most of the girls' chagrin.

Sasuke still had the Cursed Seal. He could still use it and call upon its powers if he needed them, though now with Orochimaru dead, it wasn't as strong as it once was. However, at least Sasuke didn't have to worry about the evil snake man whispering poisoning thoughts through the Cursed Seal. But the Seal was a constant reminder of the choices he had made, and what he had forsaken for the illusion of power and strength to kill his brother, Itachi. Most of all, it reminded him of the two years he had lost to be with his best friend Naruto, and to be away from the light. Though, it was funny how before, he never realized just how much the friendship between him and Naruto meant to him, till he left for Orochimaru. Needless to say, the experience with Orochimaru had been a disgusting and a frightening experience.

Though... The expression on Naruto's face was pretty close to scary, in Sasuke's opinion - not that he showed it.

He didn't sit down in one of the chairs offered. Instead, he stood in front of Naruto's desk. And waited for whatever doom that would befall him.

"Before I start, why don't you tell me why you're here... Sasuke?" Naruto purred out.

"I have the report from the mission you sent me on." The mission Sasuke had just returned from was rated S-Class. The report should've been important, however Naruto just waved his hand impatiently.

"That can wait. I have a more important mission for you. And if this mission fails, then _bad_ things will happen," Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Naruto fell silent for a moment. He was trying to figure a way to word what he wanted carefully. This was _very_ important - after all, his beloved Hokage title was at stake!

"This mission is to be treated as a top secret mission. No one's to know except you and me. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright. Here's the mission. I want you to pretend to be my fiancée."

The look of pure shock on Sasuke's face was absolutely priceless.

"Ok, so explain to me exactly why _I_ have to do this task?" Sasuke asked, irritated. Naruto had finished explaining why Sasuke had to do this mission. However, Sasuke was still a bit... Out of it.

Naruto sighed, exasperated.

"_Because_. You're the last person Tsunade-baa-chan would expect me to choose, and that would totally throw her off balance. Besides, I can't think of anyone else. And it would get off all those fangirls you always hate, right?"

Naruto had a point there. But Sasuke still grumbled. Naruto was asking Sasuke to toss away his pride for the Hokage title... There was something wrong with that picture.

The blond's eyes narrowed for a moment. Then they widened. A light bulb was almost visible above his head.

"Wait! I could always ask Neji to do it. I'm sure he'd do it, and Gaara wouldn't mind that Neji would do it - they both like me. Or maybe I could ask Gaara to do it, and then the stupid advisors wouldn't have to worry about the alliance with Sand failing," Naruto snorted, "Not that Gaara would end the alliance. He's my friend after all."

Sasuke felt uneasy about the idea of Naruto going to one of _those_ two for this kind of help. Realizing that, he hurriedly tried to vanish that thought. He shouldn't be... jealous of that, should he? He had no reason. No reason at all. So why was that feeling there in the first place? The pale boy scowled.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it," he spat out.

Naruto's eyes lit up. That had been easier than he thought! He hadn't really been serious about going to Neji or Gaara. He respected the fact that those two were together, though it wasn't a wide-known fact. Actually, he was sort of pleased with those two being together.

Gaara and Neji had met a while after the whole rescue Sasuke from evil Orochimaru had gone wrong. Though they had glimpsed at each other, during the Chunin exams, they had hardly acknowledged the other existed. But it hadn't been until a few years ago, when Naruto had become Hokage, following in Gaara's steps, who became the Kazekage of the Sand, had went on a diplomatic mission to renew the alliance between the two nations that a real bond between Gaara and Neji had formed. Neji had been the captain of the ANBU that protected the Hokage at the time.

A grin spread across Naruto's face. He couldn't believe Sasuke gave in so quickly. He would've thought a threat to removing Sasuke from the list for A list missions to the lowly D list missions, or even worse - moving Sasuke to the Academy to work with scary little brats who were just starting to learn how to toss shurikens and kunais would have been necessary to persuade him. _Actually,_ Naruto thought, _that's not such a bad idea... It would be very amusing._

"Alright Sasuke. You have two options," Naruto said, a silly grin still on his face, "You can a) be my fiancée the way you are right now or b) use the sexy no jutsu and transform into a girl. You decide. I don't care which."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Well, this was surprising. In all the years that the two had been together, Sasuke had never realized that the blond was a bisexual. But then again, Sasuke had never had a reason or the desire to wonder about Naruto's sexuality. He shrugged the thought off. There was a more important thought that needed to be thought over. Should he henge into a girl? Or should he remain the way he was? While one hand, transforming into a girl would save his pride somewhat, keeping the illusion up for a month, would be tiring, though not impossible. On the other hand, staying as he was would save him his energy _and_ maybe get rid of those irritating fan girls. With a pained look on his face, he finally decided. "I'll stay the way I am."

Naruto shrugged. "Are you sure?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

He hesitated, before asking. "This whole thing... It won't be publicly known right?"

"If that's what you want. I don't really care. I just want evil Tsunade-baa-chan off my back."

Sasuke's face returning to its usual impassive mask, shrugged a whatever.

"Ok... so I guess we should take it slow first, right?" Naruto said nervously. Now that Sasuke had agreed to it, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Yeah, whatever. If that's it, I have some things I need to do." The brunette didn't wait for a reply. He simply turned around and left the office, leaving a nervous Naruto behind.

Man, this day totally sucked... But things were bound to get better? Right?

Unbeknownst to the two boys, two people had been standing on a roof nearby, using chakra to improve their hearing so they could eavesdrop on the two boys.

The taller of the two chuckled.

"Ho, ho... This is going to be interesting." It was almost as interesting as his 'data' gathering.

The shorter one - a woman - smiled. She was pleased. Her plan was going exactly as planned. Soon, they wouldn't have to deal with the two boys' pent up emotions that they were probably unaware of.

_Yes... This is going to be interesting,_ she thought to herself.

"Want to go celebrate with some sake, Tsunade?"

"Yeah... That sounds fun... Jiraiya."

The two turned and hopped from rooftop to roof top till they appeared at the bar, where they were probably going to get really, really drunk from celebrating.


	3. The First Step

**Altar Bound**

**Chapter 3 - The First Step**

Sasuke was avoiding him, dammit. Naruto hadn't seen the dark haired boy in two days. Unless someone had assigned the Uchiha a mission without Naruto's permission, then Sasuke wasn't gone on a mission.

"Dammit... Where is that bastard? I'm gonna kill him... He hasn't stopped by in the last two days, dammit," Naruto muttered to himself. To someone else, that might not have been unusual, but since the two were close, it was strange that they didn't meet once a day.

_Maybe he's busy with something... or someone... _Naruto thought. But he quickly discarded the last thought. So what if he was busy with someone... It's not like he cared... But dammit, Naruto cared. Sasuke was suppose to be his fiancée! Then again...

The Hokage sighed. Things were so unfair at times. He himself had been busy lately with his Hokage duties - things that even _he_ couldn't dump on some poor unsuspecting victim... er... assistant. _Of course I could always do kage bushin no jutsu... _He grinned at that thought... It wasn't such a bad idea, since Neji couldn't tell the difference between the replica and him. But Sasuke could... Which brought him back to the problem in the first place.

_Stupid Sasuke... _

It wasn't that he didn't like being Hokage, oh no, it was the opposite, he loved being Hokage. It's just that the meetings where the officials met and all the Kages met were just... Boring. It wasn't so bad because his friend Gaara was there, but... still... Naruto sighed. But he brightened. Gaara was suppose to arrive tonight for the meeting tomorrow. There would be time for them to catch up. Naruto had a feeling he didn't need to prepare a guest quarters for the Kazekage, just his attendants, since Gaara would probably be spending the night at Neji's.

Ah, Neji. Naruto was pretty close to Neji too. Neji was pretty protective of him, ever since that fateful day in the Chuunin exams. In fact, Neji had become an older brother to Naruto, and Naruto enjoyed the feeling of having a surrogate older brother. He grinned, despite liking Neji, he still enjoyed teasing the poor ANBU about Gaara. Seeing the Hyuuga's face blush was quite amusing.

Naruto remembered the day he discovered the relationship between the Kazekage and his ANBU captain. They were at the Sand country, and the meeting they held there had finished an hour ago. Naruto had gotten lost wandering the building, to his irritation but to his relief, found the Kazekage's office. With his usual bluntness he had opened the door and found Neji pinned to the wall by Gaara - who was busy with his administrations to the moaning ANBU captain. Needless to say, Neji was embarrassed, his face was red like a tomato. Gaara had remained impassive and Naruto had stuttered his apologies and quickly left the room.

It had taken him about an hour or two to get used to the fact that the two had feelings for each other, and indulged in it, though sometimes, it still seemed a bit weird knowing that his friend and his surrogate older brother had a sex life together. Naruto was a virgin, though that was a secret he kept to himself, and hence, he felt weird about sex altogether. However, it took about three to four hours till he started teasing the two, though Gaara never showed that Naruto's remarks affected him.

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked at the piles of papers on his desk and sighed. He couldn't face the papers today, and if he had to stare at one more of those forms, he believed he'd get a headache at best and at worst - unleash the power of Kyuubi. Getting out of his chair, he decided to take a break - he'd let Konohamaru take care of the forms and documents. He took off his Hokage hat and robe, revealing the fact that underneath, he wore a tight black shirt, and matching black pants. He still had an orange jacket, slightly similar to his old one, though it had been altered a bit in design. However, he didn't wear it always.

Walking at a leisurely pace, he headed towards Ichiraku's for some ramen. He wasn't hungry, but he could use a snack and ramen was the answer to everything. Whistling a random tune, sometimes going off tune, he wasn't quite paying attention to his surroundings, which he should've. He didn't worry though, Neji was probably somewhere far behind, and if not Neji, some other ANBU would've had his back, should anyone try to assassinate him. But, he didn't really have to worry about that threat. After all, who would dare try to take on the Kyuubi no Kitsune?

A sudden impact caused him to stumble a few steps, cursing. He glanced down to see who had ran into him to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing? Where the hell have you been?" Naruto shouted at the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke just grunted in response. Naruto looked at him closely. He appeared to have been running pretty hard, and was having trouble breathing. A few seconds later, Sasuke regained his breath somewhat. "Sasuke? What the hell? Why were you running?" Naruto shot off a million questions.

"Shut... up..." Sasuke said. "Let me... leave..." the poor boy huffed out.

Naruto blinked, surprised. "Why? What's wrong?" Sasuke looked awful.

Nearby, a shriek went up. "THERE HE IS! I FOUND SASUKE-KUN!" Sounds of a stampeded could be heard.

Sasuke, who was normally pale, just got paler.

"RUN!" he shouted, afraid for his life. Sasuke, one of the top Jounins of Konoha, was afraid. Of a bunch of girls. Chasing after him. Like a stampede. Naruto thought for a split second, yeah, Sasuke was right, that was a scary thing.

The two boys, no wait, men ran as if their very lives were in danger. Half way running, Naruto used a kage bushin no jutsu and created different replicas of himself, then he transformed them into Sasuke.

_There,__that should keep them busy for a while_, he thought with satisfaction. However, to his horror, there was a large group of Sasuke's crazy fangirls right up ahead. Pulling the pale ninja into a dark alley to hide, the two used an illusion jutsu to make them blend into their surroundings.

"What the... hell... did you do... to make them... like that?" Naruto hissed, trying to gain his breath.

Sasuke glared. "Somehow... there... was a rumour... that... I was looking... for a wife..." he replied, a pained look on his wife. "They're... worse... than ever... now..."

It was quite a funny situation, if one were to look at it as a whole. Sasuke was one of the top ninjas, yet he was running away from a bunch of females... and half of them being non-shinobis... However, the two males found it anything but funny.

Another shriek filled the air, as a kunoichi appeared in the alley and dispersed the illusion. Naruto and Sasuke gulped, as the kunoichi brought the other females vying for the dark-haired ninja's affections - which they'd never get of course.

The two boys were cornered in the alley together. The alley was dimly lit, but lit well enough to make out the scary faces of the women, advancing on the helpless males. The two, one of them a top jounin and the other the village Hokage, had survived through countless hardships - they had fought Orochimaru, fought the Akatsuki organization, gone on countless dangerous missions, yet none of them brought horror that equated this horror.

"Hand over Sasuke-kun and we won't hurt you," one of the females hissed dangerously, holding a kunai in her hand. Naruto's eyes narrowed. First of all, who the hell did this girl think she was, threatening her Hokage! And second of all, where was his ANBU guard! Then realization hit him - the alley was dark, so they couldn't tell it was him. And his ANBU guard was probably laughing his pants off at Naruto's situation. Well, Naruto would have to deal with that later.

"Why should I hand over Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice quiet, and filled with its own hint of danger.

"Because you don't want to marry Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun belongs to one of _us_," another female replied, venom in her voice.

Naruto smirked. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's upper torso, he forced them both to step into the light, revealing who he was. He could see their surprise. Oops... They hadn't realized that the man that was with their precious Sasuke-kun was their Hokage! They gulped nervously, especially the one with the kunai - she had threatened the Hokage!

Naruto nuzzled the Sasuke's neck, whispering: "Play along... You can start your mission now..."

The girls were shocked. The Hokage... was nuzzling Sasuke's neck... And Sasuke... wasn't pushing him away! Some of them fainted at the thought.

Naruto smiled at the girls, a predator's smile.

"And... what makes you think... that I don't want to marry Sasuke-_kun_? Hmm?" he said, adding a purr to his voice.

Sasuke turned his head to bury his face in Naruto's hair, to hide the blush that had crept onto his face. The blond had returned to nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"And... what makes you think... that Sasuke want's to marry you? What if... Sasuke... wants... me?" Naruto purred out. A few more girls fainted with shock.

"News flash ladies: Sasuke is _mine_! And if any of you try to take him away... Well... Let's just say, the Kyuubi inside of me is getting... bored. If you know what I mean," Naruto snarled out, the purr completely gone from his voice. Turning Sasuke's head roughly, Naruto planted his lips on the raven-haired ninja and kissed him like he never kissed before. It was a rough kiss, leaving no room for doubts in one's head. And it was all male. Sasuke could taste a hint of ramen and something more... something like cinnamon. He forgot where he was, he forgot who was there, and he forgot that... that the guy he was kissing... was a guy... In fact... Somehow, he accepted the fact... And he enjoyed it.

When they broke up from air, Sasuke blushed at what had just happened. Naruto just smirked, his eyes only half opened, the predatory air still around him. The girls that hadn't fainted were now blushing and stammering apologies and how it will never happen again. Then, with a speed that could almost rival Lee's, they fled away, before they could take any more shock.

Dusting himself off, Naruto stretched.

"Well that was interesting. I imagine they'll be spreading the news by now, or something of the sort. Guess there's no backing out of this one now, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked, glancing at Sasuke. He looked a bit shocked himself. Naruto's smirk grew. "Liked what happened?" he asked, a purr in his voice. He was pleased. Very pleased.

Taking pity on the shocked Uchiha, Naruto held onto the black haired boy and formed a few seals to teleport him back to the office, hoping that Sasuke would recover soon from the aftermaths of that yummy kiss.

* * *

Somewhere up on a roof, the woman laughed evilly. It was turning out _very_ amusingly. She had started the rumour to see what would've happened to Sasuke and Naruto. But never would she have thought that Naruto would've placed his claim so... openly. Ha, Naruto seemed very possessive. 

_Must be the Kyuubi inside of him... I heard foxes mate for life with one mate... _she thought to herself. Well, all the better then. Now that all this had happened, there was no going back. My, how very amusing this was going to be.

Grinning, she turned to go tell Jiraiya all about what had happened. And then, they could celebrate with some sake.

With the way things were going, the two were going to consume a lot of sake. Fortunately for them, Tsunade knew many wonder working remedies for a hangover.

* * *

Ok! What do you think of this chapter? A bit of fluffy bits, and stuff... I hope you liked it. Lucky Sasuke and Naruto... Lucky fangirls who got to see all that. Oh wait! I have the power of an author... I can make them do... things... for me...** (insert evil laugh)**

Me: Now Sasuke, you go over there. Naruto, you stand there... perfect!

Sasuke: This girl is scary.

Naruto: She's worse than your fangirls.

Sasuke: Yeah...

Me: QUIET! Just kiss already.

Naruto: Whatever.

Sasuke: Why do we have to do this in front of her?

Me: _(Grumbles_) Because I said so.

Naruto: Let's leave.

Me: No!

Sasuke: CHIDORI!

Me: Aw shit... I surrender! _(Waves a white flag.)_


	4. The Results

Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews! Reviews make the world go 'round... and 'round... and 'round... And my neck hurts from staring at the computer screen all day... Yes, I truly have no life. Enjoy.

_**: Kyuubi and Naruto's discussions :**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Altar Bound**

**Chapter 4 - The Results**

It wasn't till an hour later, after all of Sasuke's fangirls recovered from their shock that they realized that not only did their precious Uchiha prince let someone kiss him and that the someone just happened to be the Hokage, but that the someone who kissed Sasuke happened to be... _male._

Screams from different parts of the village could be heard from miles on. Males rushed from wherever they were to their nearest screamer to find a poor female, sobbing and crying, and in severe shock mumbling incoherent things sounding like 'Sasuke', 'Naruto', 'kiss' or something like that. But other than that, the females were fine. Shaking their heads, confused, the male ninjas returned back to what they were doing before, whether it was playing poker, reading the newspaper, or smoking a cigarette.

* * *

Naruto returned back to his office, with Sasuke still leaning against him for support. Sighing, Naruto wondered what he should do about the Uchiha. It was rare for him to be in such a state, in fact, it hardly happened at all. Actually, come to think of it, Naruto could count all the times Sasuke was like this on the fingers on his hand - with fingers left to spare.

"Sasuke, you bastard. Snap out of it," Naruto said, shaking the other boy. Sasuke blinked a few times, still disoriented. "You'd think he'd never been kissed before," Naruto muttered to himself. Then he grinned. "Or maybe I'm just a hell of a good kisser."

His amusement fading, he pondered on how he was going to take care of Sasuke. After all, he still had his Hokage duties to do. Then an idea struck him. Of course! He would let his ANBU guards take care of this. After all, where were they when he was being chased by Sasuke's crazy fangirls?

Poking his head outside the door, he spotted the current guard who was there. Looking at the mask, which depicted an eagle, he knew it was Neji there. His ANBU guards must've rotated, because when he had left, it had been some newly appointed ANBU guard.

"Oi, Neji. Do me a favor?"

The Hyuuga turned to look at the Hokage, taking his mask off. Not really having a choice on saying otherwise, since Naruto had put back on his Hokage hat, meaning that whatever Naruto asked would probably be an order. But then again... It was most likely just some trivial thing, like Naruto's grin indicated. Neji sighed. Naruto could be so troublesome at times. It was a wonder sometimes how the blond became Hokage.

Naruto motioned the brunette to follow him into the office, and Neji followed obediently. Inside, he was slightly surprised to see Sasuke, with a slightly dazed look on his face.

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Neji asked a question in his calm voice. "What's the Uchiha doing in here, and what's wrong with him?"

Naruto's grin grew. "Ah well you see... I sort of left on a break and then I ran into Sasuke, and he was being chased by his fangirls cause someone said that he wanted to get married... And so we ended up being chased by them. And it was scary cause there was like this stampede of them and they all had this weird look on their faces. Actually, I'd rather face Orochimaru than face them again."

"I see."

"And then we were cornered in this alley and the stupid ANBU guard who was suppose to be there didn't appear to help us and everything, even though I was in danger and everything."

Neji refrained from making a comment about how both Sasuke and Naruto were top level ninjas and they _still_ couldn't escape from their fangirls. He shook his head sadly. Those two could be so disappointing at times.

"Anyway, so then they were starting to come after us and everything and I decided on a brilliant idea to stop the evil fangirls and to help me with a little problem that had come up."

"And what did you do?"

"I kissed him," the blond answered.

Neji blinked. "You what?"

"I kissed him. You know, Sasuke? And I told them that Sasuke was mine and that if they tried to hit on him ever again, I'd let Kyuubi loose to have his way with them. The fangirls apologized, especially cause I was Hokage and they were freaked out and shocked cause Sasuke didn't push me away. Oh and now Sasuke's shocked too and something..." Naruto looked at his older friend, "Why did you get all surprised about me kissing Sasuke anyway? I mean, I'm not the one who's making out with Gaara!"

Neji blushed. "And there's something wrong with Gaara?" he retorted.

"Nah, but really, if you can make out with Gaara then how come I can't kiss Sasuke?"

"Uh... Naruto, I never said that."

"Well you were surprised," Naruto accused.

"Of course I was. We're talking about Sasuke here."

"Good point." The blond sighed.

"So what was it that you wanted me to do?"

"Well, I still have some work to do, so... uh... can you take care of Sasuke? Take him back to his house or something, or maybe my apartment. Whatever, just take care of him. Oh, and if he gets out of his daze and stuff, tell him I'll see him later."

Smirking at the Uchiha, Neji saluted, and then left the Hokage's office with Sasuke in tow.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sasuke snapped out of his daze, slightly peeved that he was in one in the first place. The remembrance of what had put him in that daze returned. He touched his lips where Naruto had kissed and blushed. 

"You're back," a voice said, startling Sasuke. The Uchiha cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings and letting someone catch him off guard. Turning to where the voice came, he spotted Neji sitting on one of his couches, the ANBU mask dangling from his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded, still pissed at himself.

"Naruto asked me to bring you back here. He gave me the option to bring you back to either your place or his apartment. I felt enough pity for you to bring you back here. And one more thing, Naruto says that he'll see you later.

"I have to get back to my job. I'll be seeing soon, I'm guessing," the Hyuuga said, smirking. With a puff of smoke, he disappeared, gone back to his spot by the Hokage's office, leaving Sasuke by himself.

_Naruto... kissed... me... _Sasuke remembered. _In front of a crowd... Damn dobe._ Oh well, at least his fangirls wouldn't be chasing after him. Placing those thoughts aside, the Uchiha returned to his daily tasks that needed to be done.

* * *

Ino spotted the pink haired kunoichi from a distance and with a spurt of chakra, she caught up to her childhood friend. 

"Hey Sakura! Did you hear?" the blond asked eagerly. She was hoping that her friend hadn't heard the news so she could gossip.

"Hear what?" Sakura replied. She was carrying a basket in one hand and holding the hand of a little girl with short pink hair.

"Hi Auntie Ino," the little girl said, smiling. She was licking a lollipop that her mother had bought for her.

"Hello little Tsunade," Ino greeted. Sakura had named her daughter after her mentor, and the previous Hokage. Turning her attention from the cute little daughter to the mother, Ino eagerly relied what she had heard.

"You wouldn't _believed_ what happened! I'm not quite sure I believe it myself," the blond said.

Sakura's interest was piqued. "What? What happened?"

In a low whisper, as if they were planning conspiracies, Ino answered Sakura's questions.

"I heard... that Naruto... kissed Sasuke... And Sasuke didn't push him away!"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"No way!"

"That's what I thought at first, but I've talked to several of the girls and they all say the same thing. And they've all seen it happen too!"

"You're serious!"

"Yeah. And get this too! After they broke up for air, Naruto pretty much purred out about how Sasuke was his and that if they hit on him, Naruto would let Kyuubi loose on them."

Sakura's eyes widened even more.

"Oh my God!" the pink haired kunoichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wish I was there to see it. They say it was _hot_. You know, like shower-steaming, mind-blowing _hot_!" Ino sighed wistfully. Naruto and Sasuke kissing. It almost made her wish that she wasn't dating Chouji, despite loving the big boy. "Anyway, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ino asked, grinning.

"A visit to our favourite Hokage?" Sakura replied, a grin forming on her face.

"Yep!"

"Alright, I'm finished shopping anyway. Let me go and drop little Tsunade off with Lee and we'll go."

"Ok, I'll come with you."

Grinning like children who got away with sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar while mommy wasn't looking, the two walked excitedly back to Sakura's house, chatting about the possibilities of what had happened.

* * *

Back at Naruto's office, the blond sat, staring idly at the stack of papers in front of him, a pen in his mouth and his Hokage hat sitting precariously on his head. He sighed, unable to concentrate on the work ahead of him. 

Truth was, the kiss affected him too, though, unlike the Uchiha, he, surprisingly didn't show it as much. It had brought back memories, especially of their very first kiss, however accidental it had been. He smiled. It was funny how things had changed since then - albeit slowly. For the first time in Naruto's life, he was happy at the way things were and not even the horrible childhood memories could bring him down.

After all, Naruto had Iruka and Kakashi, Sakura and Lee, Neji and Gaara, Shikamaru and Chouji... and everybody else. But most importantly, he had his best friend, Sasuke. He was so happy, because Sasuke was there for him, and had never left him. They were so close, having lived a similar, lonely life, knowing the pain of being all alone with no one to comfort them, though Sasuke seemed better off, but truth was, if you were alone, then nothing was better off.

But back to the kiss... Yes, the kiss... It had stirred up emotions that Naruto didn't quite understand. It had brought a slow heat in his stomach, bringing a butterfly feeling there. He didn't understand it, why was it there? It shouldn't have been, yet... And somehow, his legs had felt so weak during that time, it took effort to stand up.

**_: You enjoyed that, didn't you: _**A voice that seemed to come from the back of his head said, sounding highly amused. It was a voice that Naruto knew very well, having lived with it for nearly 25 years.

**_: Shut up Kyuubi:_** Naruto grumbled, hating the fact that it was true - he did enjoy the kiss.

**_: Why? Are you shy: _**Kyuubi mocked. **_: Don't be shy. I enjoyed it myself. The pale bitch is pretty good looking, though a bit thin and furless. He'd probably be a good fuck, don't you think:_**

**_: You horny bastard, is that what you're always thinking about: _**Ever since he had learned to use the chakra of the fox inside of him, the fox had started talking to him in his head, and sometimes barging in at the most awkward moments. Kyuubi seemed to enjoy causing Naruto discomfort. However, you could almost say that the fox was... fond of Naruto, though that might've been because Naruto was his container and if Naruto died, then he died too. But, it wasn't until Naruto hit puberty that Kyuubi started saying the most dirty things and thinking about sex with anything that had legs. It had caused a great discomfort to Naruto at first, especially sometimes the fox sent mental images of a greatly detailed scene from his fantasies. Then, later on, as the years passed, Naruto had learned to ignore the fox usually, with a few exceptions.

Now was one. It was very hard to ignore the fox. Especially when it was sending him images of him and Sasuke on a bed. And very naked.

"Damn fox," the blond muttered to himself, just as a knock sounded at the door. Looking up, Naruto did a chakra read and his eyes narrowed as he learned who was at his door. Ino and Sakura. Just great. They were probably here to get some gossip info. Usually, he wouldn't mind and would've been happy to oblige, but this time... This time it was sort of personal. After all! For heaven's sake, he had kissed the Uchiha!

The blond Hokage debated on whether to let the two in or not. But before he could make up his mind, the door burst opened and in bounded the two kunoichi.

"Hello Naruto," the pink haired girl greeted, her voice dripping with a venomous sweetness. Naruto flinched.

"Uh... Hello... Sakura. How is... uh... little Tsunade doing?" Naruto replied, nervously.

"Good, good." The medic-nin waved the question off.

"Now, Naruto, what's this I hear about you and Sasuke-kun?" Ino pounced in.

"Ahahahaha," the blond laughed nervously. "What do you mean? People talk about Sasuke all the time."

Ino sighed. "Stop playing innocent. You know what we mean!" Sakura nodded her agreement.

"I still don't know what you mean... Ha. Ha. Ha." Naruto was such an awful liar.

A vein popped in the girls' heads. Suddenly, it seemed that Naruto was very, _very_ small. The poor Hokage gulped. It wasn't fair! Why was all of sudden all these girls ganging up on him! It was all that stupid Tsunade-baa-chan's fault! First this whole 'you-have-to-get-married' ordeal and then the whole Sasuke's 'I-wanna-marry-Sasuke-so-back-off' ordeal and finally this! Naruto wanted to do nothing more than bang his head on a near wall, or any hard surface. Luckily his desk was right there, and he fulfilled his desire, confusing the two kunoichi.

"Um... Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked, a bit worried for her former teammate's mental health. Maybe she should give him a checkup while she was here...

"Yes, I'm fine... Go away," the blond muttered in reply.

That was a big mistake. Sakura's sympathy disappeared and was replaced by her eagerness to learn what had happened.

"Ok! Ok! I kissed Sasuke! Happy! Now GO AWAY!" The blond shouted, reaching his limits. When the two girls didn't budge, Naruto looked up. They were staring at him with mixed emotions - weirded out because Naruto _did_ kiss Sasuke, surprised that it was true, and pleased that they got the blond to admit so easily. That made Sakura wonder if Naruto was _really_ alright.

"Why aren't you gone?" Naruto asked irritatedly.

"We want details Naruto. Details." Ino explained. The boy groaned.

"What more do you want? Geez, and how did you find out in the first place!"

"Sasuke-kun's fangirls told us."

Naruto cursed. Of course, he should've realized that they would gossip about it.

**_: Shows how much of an idiot you are:_** Kyuubi said, amused.

**_: Shut up you horny pig - you're the one who enjoyed it:_** Naruto retorted.

**_: That would be fox, not pig. And I'm not the only one who enjoyed it. :_**

Naruto growled with displeasure. Not only was he tormented outside of himself, he was being tormented _within_ himself. Wasn't he just a lucky duck?

Out loud, he said: "Well if you want to know, go ask Sasuke's fangirls."

"Yeah, but they might distort what really happened, Naruto." Ino argued.

"So what?"

"Well, meaning they could toss in that you and Sasuke had dried sex against the wall, or something like that," Sakura added.

Naruto blinked. Then it sunk in what Sakura had said.

"THAT DID **NOT** HAPPEN!" he shouted. Narrowing his eyes, he called out for Neji.

The Hyuuga entered the room and glanced at the distraught Naruto and the two smug kunoichi standing in front of Naruto's desk.

"Get these two out of here. I don't want to see them," the poor boy growled out. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Neji moved towards the two girls, not quite sure exactly what to do.

Taking pity on Neji, Sakura and Ino walked towards the door, glancing back.

"This won't be the last of us, Naruto," Ino warned.

"We'll learn what happened from you," Sakura promised. Then they left.

Naruto slunk down in his chair, feeling suddenly exhausted. Seeing Neji's questioning glance, he sighed.

"You know what Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Girls are really scary," the blond concluded.

Neji smiled slightly, he agreed.

"That's one of the reasons why I got together with Gaara," he admitted.

"I don't blame you," Naruto said, "I don't blame you _at all_."

* * *

There! A slightly longer chapter, or so I think. Sorry for not updating for a while, but I was busy with my many, many other projects. 

I brought in Kyuubi in this chapter. I have to admit, I love stories with Kyuubi and Naruto in 'em. So couldn't help it. Let me know what you guys think!

By the way, for those who like the pairing Gaara x Neji, then here's a fanlisting you can join, that I made: ht tp/ saved.sapphyre-dreams. net . Just remove the spaces.


	5. Moving In

**Altar Bound**

**Chapter 5 – Moving In**

Two days passed since that crazy day in the alley. Sure enough as Naruto had promised, he had gone over to Sasuke's house to check up on him. However, the meeting ended up two of them bickering... again.

It had gone something along the lines of:

"Why the Hell did you do that, usuratonkachi!"

"Well it _did_ get rid of your fangirls!"

And so on...

Finally, Naruto had left and since then, Sasuke hadn't seen the blond. He was beginning to wonder if that it was only every two days that he would see the blond.

_Well, it's not like _I _care, _the brunette snorted.

* * *

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time, staring off into space, a pen once again in his mouth. He wondered if Tsunade had bought his act. After all, he _did_ kiss Sasuke. But then again, Sasuke seemed like such an unlikely person... Gah! The trouble he had to go through.

_Maybe I should make it seem more realistic? _Naruto thought.

**_: Maybe you should seduce him: _**Kyuubi thought. Naruto scowled.

_**: Butt out of my thoughts. :**_

**_: Well it would seem more realistic if you court the pale bitch, though I think you should just take him against the table or something and mark him to show who's boss. : _**Naruto blushed.

**_: NO! We are not going to mark Sasuke or anything like that. Get your mind out of the damn gutter:_** Kyuubi was smirking. Naruto just _knew _it. If it were possible, he'd be castrating the son of a bitch. He should really get around to talking to Tsunade-baa-chan about it.

**_: Are you sure you don't want to? It would feel _very_ good. : _**At this point, Kyuubis smirk had definitely turned to a scowl. **_: Of all the people that _stupid_ ninja had to seal me into, he had to seal me into you:_**

**_: Hey! Shut up, that's my _father_ you're talking about:_**

**_: Well if you actually got _laid_ once in a while! But no! You're still a fucking virgin: _**Kyuubi was for sure displeased by that fact. After all, it was unnatural! Naruto was attractive and nearly 25 years old yet he still hadn't gotten laid even once! Unheard of!

**_: Come on! I'm not the only one who's still a virgin at 25! I mean look at Hinata, she's probably still a virgin:_** Naruto argued. He was pretty sure that shy Hinata would definitely be a virgin till she was married. But Naruto could feel Kyuubi smirk.

**_: You're wrong there. Even she got laid: _**Naruto blushed. He did _not_ need to know that! He imagined who it was with and nearly gagged. Ugh! Eew! With Kiba! Naruto blanched.

**_: Come on twerp. Seduce the Uchiha. That would be fun. Think of it as a prank. : _**Kyuubi urged.

Naruto sighed. **_: Fine! I'll do it dammit:_**

The fox demon purred with delight.

**_: Just how do I go on doing that? Then again, knowing you and your dirty mind, I shouldn't really ask. :_**

**_: Just do as I tell you and it will be just fine. You'll have that pale bitch begging to please your every whim in no time. :_**

Actually, to Naruto, that idea was very pleasant in his mind - just not the way Kyuubi would've enjoyed. They always did say revenge was sweet, and well, Naruto decided that Sasuke was a bit overdue for revenge for all the awful things he had done to Naruto during their childhood.

Grinning wildly, the blond sat there intent on his conversation with the nine tailed fox.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, grinning cheerfully. Sasuke turned around, somewhat startled. Then he cursed himself for being caught unawares. But then again, there were many things on his mind... including a certain blond dobe. Actually there was one main thing occupying his mind.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke growled out. Naruto's smile never faltered one bit.

"What? I can't see my best friend whenever I want?"

"No."

Naruto pouted. "Aw come on Sasuke, that's no fun."

"Whatever." Sasuke could feel people staring at them. It was as if their gazes were burning a whole through their backs. "Dammit Naruto. People are staring."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever let them stare." Sasuke started walking down the street, the blond quickly following him.

"Aren't you even a bit embarrassed or something about what you did?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Hello Naruto! In case you haven't noticed, we're both guys and you kissed me!"

"Yeah? So? Your point is?" Sasuke sighed.

"Sometimes you're oblivious to things."

"Actually Sasuke, I'm not. It's just that long time ago I learned to ignore all those stares. I've grown up knowing them. And as for kissing a guy... I don't have a problem with that. I'm not saying I don't like girls, because I do! But I don't mind at all."

Sasuke paused and looked at his friend. Yes, there were things he hadn't really known about Naruto. It made him wonder just how much Naruto was hiding behind that cheerful mask he always had on. Something inside him made him want to find out... Sasuke shook his head slightly. He couldn't possibly have those thoughts inside of him! He did not want to go look underneath that mask. They were friends and that was it. That didn't require him to look further beneath what Naruto showed. Right?

Changing the subject, Sasuke asked out loud: "What do you want?"

Naruto blinked at the sudden change, but went along with it.

"Fine, fine. Well you know the whole deal that we had right, about you helping me? Well the thing is... Despite that being sort of public and everything... I guess we need to go further right? To make it seem real. Anyway, so I was thinking, you should move in with me."

Sasuke stared. He literally stared. "No. No fucking way."

"Why not!" Naruto sputtered. "Come on! Why can't you."

"First of all, I have not intention of going beyond this act then I necessarily have to. Second of all, your apartment is a total, complete mess and too small for even yourself. Not only that, even if this were real, it would e too soon to move in anyway. So no way."

"What! Come on Sasuke! There is nothing wrong with my apartment. So what if it's a bit small..." Naruto said resentfully. Despite being Hokage, and therefore having the access to the best of houses, he still lived in the same, old apartment building since he was a child. And because of that, it was littered with a whole bunch of junk that he had collected growing up. "Well I could move in with you. I mean, the Uchiha block is definitely big enough. Besides, isn't it a bit lonely living there by yourself?" Naruto rambled on.

"No."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's response. "Actually, on second thought, that's a rather good idea, if I do say so myself. Ok Sasuke, I'll move in a bit with you instead."

"No."

"I'll get some of my stuff tonight and I can get settled in by tomorrow. That'll be good. And then your house will actually be decorated and looked lived in, instead of a ghost house. Geez Sasuke, how could you possibly live in such a place. It's creepy!"

"Naruto!" Naruto didn't answer, still lost in his plans.

"Ok Sasuke! I'll see you tonight!" Naruto said, and then sped off to his apartment.

"Dammit," Sasuke muttered and walked the opposite direction to where he was heading. Maybe this was just all some crazy dream and by the time he got to wherever he was going, it would be over and things would be back to normal.

Yeah right.

* * *

Naruto chuckled to himself. The look that had been on Sasukes face was totally priceless. He sniggered. Just imagine his face when he saw all the junk that Naruto would bring. He should definitely bring a camera.

**_: Someone's having fun. : _**Kyuubi remarked.

**_: Shut up. You're ruining my fun. :_**

**_: Well, this is certainly better than getting him to move in with you. Kami-sama definitely knows that the pale bitch was right about your apartment. And this way, well even be able to pin him down and mark him with no interference. :_**

**_: Oh SHUT UP WILL YOU:_** Stupid Kyuubi was really getting on his nerves. If he could find a way, if he could just find a way, he would castrate that damn fox, and then theyd see who'd be laughing! When this whole marriage fiasco that Tsunade imposed on him was over, he'd definitely go through the whole collection of books that the Hokage had access to see if he could make the castrating of a certain, irritating fox possible.

* * *

Sasuke was muttering to himself. He couldn't help it. In the past few days, his world had managed to turn completely upside down, thanks to that stupid blond he called dobe.

He was indeed worried. Especially about the fact that Naruto would be moving in with him and there would be absolutely nothing he could do about it.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't like Naruto. Oh no, Naruto was his best friend, though he wouldn't ever admit that out loud. However, it was just the thought of living with the blond was a bit… frightening since Naruto was… well, loud, annoying, irritating and clumsy. Yes, it wasn't the greatest idea, but it couldn't be all that bad right? After all, Sasuke's house was pretty much empty so there wasn't really anything to worry about breaking. Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't already seeing too much of the blond. Another few hours more of dealing with him couldn't be so bad right?

_Wrong. It would be brutal_, one side of his conscience argued. Naruto would totally trash his place; turn it into an orange den that's totally the opposite of Sasuke's plain, moody place.

_Ah, but on the other hand, wouldn't it be great? You'd get to spend more time with the dobe, and with a little luck, you might be able to kiss him again, _the other side argued. Sasuke closed his eyes.

_Great, I'm arguing with myself, _he thought tiredly.

Ok, so he was attracted to the blond… just slightly, he admitted. Yeah, just slightly. Nothing serious. Honestly. All he had to do was just keep repeating that to himself and maybe sooner or later he'd believe it.

At promptly five o'clock, Naruto arrived in front of the Uchiha's house, belongings in tow. He stared with amazement of the size of the building, not believing that Sasuke could bear to live alone in such a big place. Having lived in his small apartment for all his life, he wondered what it would be like. Well, he would probably find out. Actually, come to think of it, in all the twenty four years of his life, Naruto had never even seen Sasuke's house.

Smiling to himself, Naruto walked through the door, which was surprisingly unlocked and dragging his stuff with him, he proceeded to make the place feel like home.

Sasuke returned back to his place to find his place completely overrun. An orange blur ran around the house doing various things to it – mainly decorating it, to the brunette's chagrin.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke growled out. Naruto paused, holding one of his multiple plants.

"Decorating. What does it look like bastard?" the blond replied with a grin.

"Naruto, remember whose place this is," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Yours of course, but how could you possibly live in a place like this?"

"Because I can," was the clever reply.

"Whatever," Naruto said and returned to placing his plant somewhere.

Sighing, Sasuke's headed towards his kitchen, praying that it hadn't already been attacked by the Kyuubi holder. Once there, he opened his cupboards, looking for something to eat and spotted it filled with a gazillion cups of ramen. A small smile found its way onto Sasuke's face – for being the number one ninja at surprising people, Naruto was pretty predictable.

A few moments later, Naruto plopped down on one of Sasuke's couches, grimacing at how hard they were. They should've been pretty comfy, but apparently the Jounin hadn't broken into them yet. What a shame. Well, at least the place looks more homey now that Naruto had gone through it. Yes, it definitely looked more… lived in.

But there was still one more thing left to do. He had to figure out where he would be sleeping. There was a spare room upstairs. It was pretty big - about 2/3 of the size of Naruto's whole apartment. Well, that could do, Naruto thought.

Getting up from his place up on the couch, Naruto lugged his duffle bag with his clothes in it upstairs and plopped it in the spare room. _Well, at least I don't have to get another futon in here, _he thought satisfactorily. With that task done, he trotted back downstairs to find the Uchiha heir.

"Oi Sasuke! What's for dinner?" he asked, once he found his friend.

"Just because you decided to stay over here without my permission doesn't mean I have to make dinner for you," Sasuke replied, in his monotone voice.

Naruto pouted. "Come on Sasuke? Couldn't you just even make me a cup of ramen?" he teased.

"No."

"You're no fun." Opening a cupboard, Naruto took out a cup of ramen, pecked Sasuke on the cheek and then proceeded to fill the cup up with hot water, never noticing that Sasuke was touching the spot where he was kissed.

Naruto didn't know what the heck had prompted him to do that. He honestly did it. He just did it, and for some reason, it just felt right. It was really weird. Shrugging it off, Naruto returned to his ramen that was calling out for him to eat it.

_Stupid Naruto, what the hell was he thinking kissing me! It's not like we have to keep up the pretense in here! _Sasuke thought angrily.

_Well you enjoyed it, so don't complain. Besides, he did it without warning and no situation warranting it… Don't you think that the dobe could be… attracted to you too? _

_Shut up!_

Oh God, this habit of arguing with himself had to stop! It was unhealthy and unnatural and totally un-Sasuke-ish.

That night, Sasuke tried to sleep, but to no avail. His mind kept drifting back to the blond that was in the room next to him. Naruto was probably asleep by now, it would be so easy to go and take advantage of him – wait, hold on, where the hell had _that_ thought come from!

The door to his room opened and a head popped into the room, a head that belonged to the guy that Sasuke had been thinking of. He sat up.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke? Can I sleep with you?" Naruto whispered, a bit shy and hesitant, which was strange, "I mean – I mean that I, uh, I, well you see, I'm not used to sleeping in such a big room and well… Please Sasuke?"

Sasuke grumbled. "Naruto, you're almost 25 years old. Get used to it."

Naruto walked closer to the foot of the bed. "Sasuke!" he whined. "Please?"

Sighing, Sasuke thought about it. His bed was big enough that both of them could sleep without noticing the other. "Fine," the brunette replied.

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto hopped into the bed, and then snuggled under the covers and promptly fell asleep, leaving Sasuke still awake.

"Yeah, good night to you too dobe," Sasuke muttered tiredly, then following his friend's example, he fell asleep too.

* * *


	6. Day One Begins

**Altar Bound**

**Chapter 6 – Day One Begins**

Sasuke woke up at his usual time of 6:00 AM. He felt a heavy weight across his waist and for a moment was puzzled – till he realized that the heavy weight belonged to the snoring mass called Naruto.

Sasuke took the moment to glance over at the blond, looking at the cute expression that decorated the dobe's face. He sighed.

Sasuke lay back for awhile. Would it really kill him to stay in bed for a while longer? It wasn't as if he was five years old anymore….

Yes, Sasuke wasn't one who stayed in bed for long after he was awake. It had something to do with the fact that when he was younger, his father would never let him. After all, there was a lot of training Sasuke had to do, and he couldn't afford to sleep in. Besides, his elder brother Itachi had never stayed in bed after he was awake. And Sasuke had always wanted to best his elder brother.

_Itachi, t_he thorn that had been in his side ever since he had been a little child. It was him, who had haunted Sasuke's childhood. Sasuke wondered where his brother was now. The last time he and Itachi had met was five years ago, when he had been 20. Itachi had somehow snuck into Konoha to watch Naruto's ascent to Hokage. The strangest thing though, was the fact that Itachi hadn't made any moves to kill Naruto, nor to capture him. He had stayed hidden in the shadows, his presence kept hidden until near the very end of the ceremony and that's when Sasuke had caught sight of his brother. But his brother hadn't done anything violent. When he caught Sasuke's gaze, he just simply nodded as if he approved of Naruto being Hokage and left.

Sasuke hadn't seen him since.

The black haired boy sighed. This had to stop. He couldn't keep going down this path. Unless Itachi came back and decided to slaughter the village, Sasuke wouldn't go chasing after Itachi anymore. He just simply didn't want revenge anymore. Sasuke supposed that after the whole ordeal with Orochimaru he just didn't want to deal with it, after all, he had already wasted enough of his life.

"This is ridiculous," Sasuke muttered to himself and then heaved the still snoring mass of Naruto. Getting up, he rummaged through his closet and took out his usual outfit, a blue top blazoned with the Uchiha logo with white-ish gray pair of khakis. With his outfit in hand, he headed towards the bathroom to change.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his kitchen staring at the slight changes the dobe had made to his house, nursing a mug of tea. Sasuke had to admit though; the blond did have _some _good taste, if not a lot.

The kitchen hadn't been changed all that much, since compared to the rest of the house, it had been more used, and therefore was much nicer decorated. All Naruto had done was simply moved in a few plants – a pot of plants here, a hanging plant there.

But the rest of the house however… Sasuke grimaced. Just _remembering_ what Naruto had done to his living room gave him a headache. The blond had actually _painted_ his walls so instead of the once white walls; they were now a warm shade of yellow. Yellow.

_I am going to kill that dobe, one day, _Sasuke thought.

Fortunately, the blond hadn't seen fit to throw away Sasuke's furniture, which was a small blessing. But the blond had added even _more_ of his plants in his living room _and_ rearranged the whole damn thing. On top of that, Naruto had found Sasuke's old baby pictures and childhood pictures kept in a cardboard box in the attic and placed them on top of the shelf that held the TV set, a long with a set of speakers, and a CD player. This of course, didn't belong to him, since Sasuke could care less about watching TV or listening to music. But the baby pictures… Sasuke grimaced once more. He had hardly wanted to _remember_ them, much less _see_ them.

Sasuke didn't even realize he was growling until a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Whatcha growlin' for sweetheart?" Naruto asked, appearing in the doorway, grinning cheekily as he teased the pale Uchiha. Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha Glare™. Naruto merely grinned even more and then poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down next to the brunette.

"_Don't ever call me sweetheart again_," Sasuke growled out.

"Aw, you're no fun," the blond Hokage replied.

Sasuke studied his best friend. The blond was still wearing his pajamas – loose white t-shirt with a pair of soft cotton _orange_ pajama bottoms. And, to top it off, he still wore the same penguin cap that he had _twelve_ years ago. Sasuke was surprised it even fit.

"Aren't you a bit old to be wearing that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, motioning towards the cap.

Naruto turned defensive. "What do you mean? Of course not!" the young man cried out in a huff.

"You've had that for at least twelve years Naruto," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto grinned. "Actually I haven't. I just got this one two years ago when I couldn't find my old one."

Sasuke sighed. "You're so immature dobe."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Never mind."

Naruto pouted. "Fine then, Sasuke-baka." Sasuke's reply was to simply roll his eyes.

Still, pouting, Naruto got up and dug around a kitchen and came up with a pan, a few eggs and some bread. Humming slightly off-key, he made himself some French toast, to Sasuke's immense surprise.

"Since when did you know how to cook," Sasuke asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. Naruto huffed as if insulted.

"I've always known how to cook. I never felt like it, that's all. It gets lonely sometimes, eating by yourself," Naruto replied, remembering his childhood days. "I almost even made a bento for Sakura once. But then I figured she would probably just toss it into the garbage once I turned around," the blond continued, grinning slightly.

It had hurt him every time Sakura refused him, but then one day he realized he no longer felt that way about his old teammate.

Sasuke snorted. "You'd probably end up poisoning her."

"I would not!" the blond protested. Rummaging through cupboard he found plates and in another drawer, he found chopsticks. Picking them up with chopsticks, he placed a few pieces on one plate and then another, placing that one in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the French Toast in front of him with a wary suspicion. It _did_ look good and it _did_ smell good. After Naruto had finished turning off the stove, the blond sat down in front of the Uchiha, and dug into his own breakfast.

Sighing, the Uchiha picked up his chopsticks and took a bite. And was surprised. It tasted pretty good.

* * *

Naruto sighed discreetly. He wished the meeting were over. It was a nice day and the blond longed to go outside. He really didn't know why the meeting even had to last this long. He and Gaara were really good friends. There was no way that any of them would end the alliance. And Naruto knew for a fact that despite Gaara being so creepy, he was actually a good Kazekage and would never do something that resulted in bad things for his country. And of course, there was hardly a chance of Gaara being killed, not since he got his demon back. And Gaara had trained hard to become stronger without it and with it, well he was quite hard to defeat.

The meeting had already dragged on for three days now, and Naruto was pretty sure that the advisors were doing that just so they could make his life miserable. In fact, Naruto could tell that even the passive Gaara was being irritated by it, though nobody could really tell except for those who were really close to the guy.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the dratted meeting was over. No more meetings until the next time the stupid alliance had to be reviewed over. Till then, unless something of great importance rose, no more meetings!

Naruto left as soon as he possibly could as much dignity as he could muster. Then, finally when he was freed, with Neji behind him, Naruto motioned for the Kazekage to follow him. Gaara nodded and together the three headed towards the office.

In the privacy of his office, Naruto took of his Hokage hat and sat on his chair, and kicked back.

"Finally it's over! I want ramen!" the blond said, with a large grin on his face. Neji just shook his head with a sigh.

"Is it good?" Gaara asked. Naruto gave the redhead a weird look.

"Are you saying that you've never had ramen before?" the blond asked with shock plastered on his face.

"No, I haven't."

"Oh my God. Gaara! You have been missing out!" Naruto gave the Kazekage a look of extreme pity. "Don't worry Gaara, I'll save you!" And then Naruto pounced on the redhead just to drag him out within a blink of an eye.

Neji sighed and reluctantly followed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gaara, Neji and Naruto were sitting at Ichiraku's. Gaara stared at the big bowl of noodles that sat steaming in front of him. On his other side sat Naruto and on the other side of Naruto was Neji.

Naruto was already happily wolfing down his second bowl of Ichiraku's ramen. He paused for a moment when he noticed that Gaara still hadn't touched his yet.

"What are you looking at it for? You should try eating it. It tastes much better than it smells and looks, which is already really good!" the blond urged on. Finished saying this, he returned to his second bowl of ramen.

Finished with whatever he was thinking, Gaara picked up his pair of chopsticks and took a bite of the ramen.

"This is good," he declared.

"I told you so," Naruto replied through a mouthful of the delicious ramen. He quickly finished his second bowl and was just about to ask for a third when Neji interrupted.

"So what's going on with you and Sasuke?" the Hyuuga asked. Normally he wasn't one to care about gossip and everything, but this one little piece of gossip happened to concern the person who changed his views on everything. Besides, Naruto had been acting a bit strange over the past few days. Sasuke too.

Naruto choked on the mouthful that he hadn't swallowed yet.

"What do you m-m-mean, Neji? There's n-n-nothing going on with me and S-S-Sasuke," Naruto stuttered. Neji just gave him a look.

"There's nothing between Sasuke and me," Naruto grumbled again.

"Then why did you move most of your stuff to Sasuke's last night?" Neji asked once more.

"That's none of your business, Neji!" the blond protested weakly. "And since when did you care about gossiping?"

"I don't. So?"

"His house is bigger. I needed a place to put my stuff in. Sasuke volunteered," Naruto answered, grinning slightly. Neji highly doubted Sasuke had volunteered.

"I heard you kissed Sasuke," Gaara suddenly said, pausing between a bit of ramen.

Naruto turned beet red. "What? W-W-Where did you hear t-t-that?"

"Ino told me."

"That Ino pig! When did you get a chance to talk to _her_?"

"Last night. She and Sakura dragged Shikamaru to see Temari." It was a well-known thing that Temari had the hugest thing for Shikamaru and Shikamaru knew very well, though he didn't want to do anything about it. Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome. So unless the kunoichi worked up the courage to actually do something, the both of them would never get anywhere. Of course, this was easier said than actually done, because when it actually came to love affairs, Temari didn't have a clue what to do.

Of course, there was also the two busybodies, Sakura and Ino, who tried to help her at every chance they got.

"I am going to _kill_ them," Naruto mutter.

"Why? Are you ashamed of kissing Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"I never said I did!" the blond sputtered.

"And you never said you didn't. Besides, your face turned red. Don't bother lying. I can smell lies just as well as your Kyuubi can, Naruto."

"So what if I did," Naruto muttered.

"Oh nothing. It just came as a surprise. I thought you were straight."

"I never said that," the young Hokage pointed out. Neji thought it was a good point. The blond never indicated his preferences. Everybody just assumed that since he had chased Sakura in the past that he had automatically liked girls and girls only.

Though after the whole obsession was Sakura was through, Naruto never started liking anyone else… In fact, the blond spent more time with Sasuke than anyone else. _Sasuke._ Neji caught Gaara's eye and they nodded to each other over the blond's head. Apparently, Gaara had come to the same conclusion that Neji had. Well, this was interesting.

"So why did you kiss him in the first place," Neji asked.

"Oh puh-lease, as if you don't know," Naruto scowled, remembering the whole incident. "If it weren't for the fact that you ditched me that I wouldn't have had to kiss that baka."

Neji raised a brow.

"Well what else was I suppose to do? There were hundreds and hundreds of Sasuke's stupid fan girls chasing us!"

Neji and Gaara just sighed.

* * *

Naruto grumbled on his way home before realizing that he was staying with Sasuke now. Switching directions, Naruto began pondering on whether being Hokage was such a good thing or not. Goodness knows that it had certainly caused him enough trouble.

The young Hokage entered into the empty house on the Uchiha district where all the Uchihas had once lived before the massacre. Naruto felt a bit irritated that Sasuke wasn't home. But then he remembered that Sasuke had a mission – one that he had sent him on. Naruto grinned. Sasuke wouldn't be coming back tonight. The raven-headed jounin just happened to be supervising an overnight trip to the woods as a training session with some of the trainees in the academy.

Naruto's mirth died down quickly as he realized that Sasuke would probably kill him once he came back from the mission. Ouch. And Naruto just happened to live with the jounin too. The blond paled slightly.

"I'm the Hokage… Sasuke wouldn't kill me, right?" he asked the empty air. Then he chuckled nervously then headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a customary cup of ramen and then waited, as it was getting ready.

After finishing wolfing down the ramen, he headed upstairs to Sasuke's bathroom to clean himself up. He sang off-keyed in the shower while he was at it.

Finally, dressed in a pair of orange pyjama bottoms and nothing else, Naruto wandered down and flopped onto the couch, grimacing at how hard the thing was. Then picking up his remote, he turned on the television. Naruto watched it for a while before he started yawning. Slowly the blond drifted slowly into sleep…

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the door to his house and slipped quietly in, as not to wake up the dobe that he knew would be sleeping by now. Though why he shouldn't wake him up was beyond him, after all, the stupid dobe had sent him on that stupid mission. It was nice that Hinata-chan decided to take pity on him and relieve his spot. Though Sasuke thought that it was more for the children's sake than for him. But for whatever reason it was, Sasuke was grateful. He just couldn't stand being around loads and loads of brats with sharpened kunais. And speaking of kunais… Maybe using one on that stupid immature blond Hokage wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Sasuke walked through his living room, stopping when he realized that there was somebody _sleeping_ on the couch. After a quick look he realized that it was a half-dressed Naruto.

"Dobe, you're going to catch a cold that way. And then you'll probably pass it on to me," he said muttering in an affectionate way. Sighing, the brunette picked Naruto up, wrapping the blond's arm around his shoulder for support. He'd deal with the blond the next morning.

Sasuke hauled the blond upstairs, pausing slightly when he heard the blond murmur his name. Making sure that he was still actually asleep, he continued his way up the stairs.

Then he paused, debating whether to dump the blond in his room or back in the guest room. Finally making up his mind, he headed towards the guest room where he gently put the blond down, careful not to wake him up. Pulling the covers over the half-dressed boy, he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

It wasn't until he had finished his shower and had crawled into his bed that he realized that he had passed to perfect opportunity to extract his revenge on Naruto for making him go on that awful mission.

But sighing, he decided against. First, he wasn't as immature as the brat and second; he just didn't have the heart to do something to the cute dobe.

Cute? Now why on earth did that stupid word keep popping back? Still trying to figure it out, Sasuke slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Whoot! I have finally finished another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'm guessing there is going to be another long wait till the next chapter. I'm sorry but I've decided to write only when I feel like it. I lead a quite busy life I'm afraid, and often I'm too tired to write anything, much less a fanfic. So bear with me please._

_Anyway, I got this really amusing review. It was one where the person said he hated Sasunaru and yaoi and would kill me if it turned out to be a Sasunaru story. _Well, since you were reading up to the second chapter, normally a person would assume that you knew what kind of story this is. I did put up a warning for a reason, you know.

_By the way, does anyone listen to the GazettE? I'm in love with them! I could go on forever and ever about them, but I'll end it here for now. If you don't know who they are, go check them out!_


End file.
